1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in apparatus facilitating responding to an emergency. In particular aspects, this invention pertains to an improvement in a combination in which either; (1) a single emergency instruction is stored at a predetermined location; for example, instructions on how and where to use a given fire extinguisher; or (2) a plurality of predetermined emergency instructions are stored with a selector for selecting a particular instructions for a particular one of the predetermined types of emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has seen varied approaches to the handling of emergency instructions or to the use of audible instructions. The prior art systems have included use of instruction booklets having indices in which the particular emergency has to be located; then pages flipped to locate the emergency; and read step by step while trying to perform the emergency with one hand and constantly going back to reread the instructions. The prior art also has included sophisticated computer instructions that are activated by a particular code on a telephone to give a caller instructions as to how to fill out a bank deposit, how to call a particular bit of information regarding insurance policies or the like.
In so far as I am aware, however, the prior art has not provided economical readily available instructions in audible form to enable the participant in the emergency to use both hands and eyes to carry out the instructions given audibly in resolving the emergency.